


Haikyuu!! one shots

by ArchiveWriter024



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Karasuno Family, Multi, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Swearing, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveWriter024/pseuds/ArchiveWriter024
Summary: This is a collections of Haikyuu!! One shots. I am accepting requests so please feel free to comment any one shots you would like to see! This will be a collection of both requests and my own ideas. Thanks for checking this out! Tags will be updated. :D
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Ukai Keishin, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

This is not a chapter! This is just an introduction (basically what was said on the summary). This is my first fanfic and I am still in school so updates will be slow. However, if there is a one shot you want to see written, please feel free to leave a comment and I will try my best :D I'm not the best writer so if there are mistakes I'm sorry :(  
Thank you for checking out this story, and feel free to leave a comment on what you would like to see! Tags will be updated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Osamu is sick, and Atsumu takes care of him.  
> Some Miya twins brotherly fluff!

𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱. 𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱. 𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱

A groan could be heard from the corner of the room as the alarm's obnoxious beeping split through the silence of the room. As Atsumu stirred, he rubbed at his tired eyes to erase any remains of sleep, and begrudgingly sat up.

'𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘮,' thought Atsumu as his hand automaticly reached out to silence the noise surrounding the room. Just as soon as it had started, the beeping stopped and once again the room was left in its quiet state. Faint rays of sun were already shining through the blinds, and Atsumu reluctantly bid farewell to his sleep and got out of his bed.

Across the room from him, steady breathing could still be heard from the other bed that occupied his twin. '𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥. 𝘖𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘶 𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵. 𝘎𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘱...' Atsumu thought and stepped across the room to his twin. 

Pressing a hand to his shoulder, Atsumu shook Osamu in an attempt to stir him. "Osamu," started Atsumu, "wake up. We have school." Still nothing. Atsumu started to frown at this, as Osamu remained still. Upon closer inspection, Atsumu saw a shine of sweat that covered Osamu's face, and when he placed his palm on his forehead, Atsumu couldn't help but notice how Osamu felt unusually warm. Frown deepening, Atsumu once again shook Osamu with slightly more force. At this, Osamu started to stir, and gradually opened his eyes.

"Wha-" Osamu cut himself off as he saw his twin standing next to him. "What time is it?" inquired Osamu, as he sluggishly tried to rub the sleep out of his tired eyes. 

"About time you woke up," retorted Atsumu as he showed Osamu his phone screen. Osamu winced at the brightness, before registering what was displayed on the screen. 6:45 was the time, and at seeing this, Osamu was quick to rise from his bed. However, Atsumu saw the shudder that escaped Osamu as he left behind the warmth that had gathered underneath the bed sheets. "Osamu, are you feeling OK?" questioned Atsumu. It wasn't like he was worried or anything! He was just...checking up on his brother. Yeah. That was all. Atsumu definitely wasn't worried. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" responded Osamu in a deadpanned, almost bored voice, as he dragged himself over to the wardrobe to take out his uniform. 

"Well," started Atsumu, unsure of what to say, "there just seems something off about you. Are you coming down with a cold or something?" 

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not sick OK? I'm fine," retorted Osamu, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"But 'Samu-" Atsumu began, but was quickly cut off by Osamu, who was seemingly growing more annoyed at the conversation. 

"I said I'm fine, OK 'Tsumu? Can we just drop it? We need to get ready for school anyway, so we don't really have time to be talking about irrelevant things," finished Osamu, and with that he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Atsumu stood there, dumbfounded, still staring at the spot his twin once stood. After registering what has just happened, Atsumu hesitantly headed to his own wardrobe to remove his uniform, still thoroughly confused. 

'𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥! 𝘐'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵...𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩...' Satisfied with his thoughts, Atsumu nodded to himself before starting to get ready for school. 

School was relatively normal, and throughout the day Atsumu made sure to pay close attention to his twin. Whilst there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him at first glance, a closer inspection revealed that Osamu was clearly paler than their classmates, and he seemed to be panting, as if fatigued, despite the fact the class hadn't done any strenuous activities. Atsumu had also observed a few times the way in which Osamu would occasionally stumble when walking. It was discrete - if you weren't looking you wouldn't have noticed - but luckily Atsumu was looking, and he felt himself frowning once more, as his concern for his brother grew. 

"Why do ya keep staring at me like that?" Osamu's question cut through Atsumu's own thoughts, as they walked to the gym to volleyball practise. 

"Like what?" replied Atsumu, acting as if he didn't know what Osamu was talking about. 

"Like...Like you're...I don't know! You just keep... staring at me. It's creepy, so cut it out!" Osamu exclaimed, and picked up his step. Atsumu mentally scoffed, and started to speed up himself so he could keep up with Osamu. 

By the time they had entered the gym, Osamu was panting once again, but it was more noticeable this time, as if it had gotten harder for him to breathe. "Hey," a familiar voice turned Atsumu's attention from his twin onto the owner of said voice, and there stood Aran. 

"Hello," Atsumu greeted, whilst Osamu nodded at him. The twins continued to walk into the gym and set their bags down by the benches in the corner of the gym. After they had gotten changed into their volleyball kit, they walked onto the court, ready to begin practice. Atsumu was still concerned about Osamu, but didn't dwell on it for too long, as he started to set to members of the team. 

Volleyball practice continued for a while, with nothing too exciting occurring. However, as time went on, it seemed more members of the team had come to the realisation that there was a problem with the younger twin. He seemed to be panting a lot, as well as sweating much more than the others. Osamu also seemed to be more clumsy, as he was stumbling much more as he moved around the court, spiking Atsumu's sets, and receiving spikes. 

Kita and Atsumu shared a concerned look with each other, as Osamu stumbled once again, this time almost falling over. "Osamu," Kita began, "are you OK? You don't seem like yourself today." 

Hesitantly, Osamu peered up at Kita, and upon seeing the concerned gleam in his eyes, quickly avoided eye contact. "I'm fine," Osamu replied, bluntly. Everyone in the room could tell he was lying. 

"Maybe you should sit out for a bit," Suna suggested. 

"I don't need to sit out. I'm fine," insisted Osamu. He wasn't backing down. 

"We're just worried Osamu. There's clearly a problem and we only want to help," stated Akagi. This seemed to frustrate Osamu even more:

"I said I'm fine! Why can't you just accept that? You're wasting valuable time that could be spent training on something that isn't even a problem!" exclaimed Osamu. 

"'Samu, look. Just sit out for a bit and then you can come back on in a minute when you feel better," said Atsumu, in a concerned tone. 

"I'm fine!" Osamu was practically shouting now. "Why can't you see that?" 

"You look exhausted!" Atsumu exclaimed, growing annoyed at his twin's stubborness.  
"Please just take a break!" 

"I am fine," persisted Osamu. 

Eye twitching in annoyance, Atsumu let out a sigh. "Alright, fine. Don't sit out. But if I see you stumble one more time, I will personally drag you over to that bench and force you to sit out. Agreed?" Atsumu tried.

"...OK." agreed Osamu. Looking around the gym, the rest of the team slowly nodded their heads, and they continued training. 

That was when it happened. 

Atsumu set a ball for Osamu to spike, and, like always, Osamu hit it onto the other side of the court. However, as soon as his feet landed on the ground, his whole vision blurred, and the world around him started to spin. 

Osamu could hear distant voices calling out to him, but that didn't matter to him, as all he registered was the floor beneath him getting alarmingly closer to his face, as the world turned on its axis, and his vision turned to black.

One minute, Atsumu had been setting a ball for Osamu to spike, and the next, he had been kneeling on the floor next to his brother.

Osamu had collapsed.

Shouting his name in concern, Atsumu frantically tried to wake Osamu up, when he was pulled away by one of his team mates. He could barely register Kita calling for someone to get the school nurse, as concern for his brother flooded his senses.

"I knew there was something wrong," he mumbled. "I knew I should've forced him to sit out. I should've done something. Anything! I'm such an idiot!" Atsumu continued to stare at the scene before him, as Kita checked Osamu's pulse, as they anxiously awaited the arrival of the nurse.

When the nurse arrived, Osamu was still unconscious, which was worrying for everyone. After concluding her checks, she announced that there was nothing to be worried about.

"Your brother here seems to have a fever," the nurse stated, looking at Atsumu. "He over-exerted himself, and as a result, he collapsed."

"So, he will be OK?" inquired Atsumu, worriedly.

"Yes, he will be fine as long as he rests." responded the nurse, and after instructing Atsumu on what he should do to care for Osamu, she left the gym.

"Well then, I guess I better take Osamu home," Atsumu spoke in a quiet voice, which was very unusual for the loud boy.

"I can drive you home," offered Aran. Atsumu nodded, and carefully picked Osamu up, careful not to move him around too much.

"Practice is off, everyone can leave." Kita said to the rest of their team mates as everyone stared worriedly at Atsumu's retreating form. Atsumu didn't pay the words any mind, instead keeping his gaze fixed on his limp brother.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Osamu started to stir. All he could register was that his head was pounding, and that he clearly wasn't at the school's gym anymore. He tried to sit up, but quickly realised he didn't have enough strength for that, and instead remained laying down on the comfortable mattress. It wasn't long after when Atsumu entered the room, and upon seeing his twin's eyes open, he breathed a sigh of relief and quickly rushed to his side.

"'Samu! Thank God you're OK! Don't do that to me ever again, you hear? I was so worried! I didn't know what had happened to you..." Atsumu trailed off as he stared at Osamu in a way that screamed he felt guilty.

"'M sorry," mumbled Osamu. "I didn't want you to worry, so I acted like everything was fine. I guess the opposite ended up happening anyway, huh," continued Osamu. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry..." Osamy finished, unsure of what else he could say to relieve his brother of any guilt he felt. After all, it wasn't his fault that Osamu thought he could handle his fever.

"It's fine, just don't do something like that again, OK 'Samu? Not only did you worry me, you also worried the whole team! I should probably text them that you're awake now," Atsumu thought aloud. Osamu watched as he retrieved his phone, sent a quick message, probably to the group chat, and returned his gaze to Osamu.

"Is there anything you need?" Atsumu asked. Osamu thought for a second, before realising he felt quite hungry.

"Could you make me some food?" Osamu questioned. Atsumu's face immediately filled with dread. He couldn't cook! Osamu was the only one out of the two who knew how to! How was he supposed to prepare a meal?!

"Heh heh...Um...I-I'll try," Atsumu nervously replied, before making his way out of the room. When he entered the kitchen, he started taking out the ingredients he would need to make some chicken noodle soup.

After two previously failed attempts, burning his hand several times from the boiling water, and nearly giving up entirely, Atsumu had finally produced...something...that at least LOOKED edible. Smiling to himself, he took the bowl of soup up to where his brother was resting.

At the sound of the door opening, Osamu turned to stare at his twin, confused as to what had taken him so long, but in the end decided it was best not to ask, and instead attempted to sit up. Atsumu saw his struggle, and immediately helped him up, much to Osamu's embarrassment.

"Well, here's one bowl of chicken noodle soup!" Enjoy!" Atsumu exclaimed proudly, as he handed the hot bowl to Osamu.

Osamu stared hesitantly at the contents, before muttering a thanks, and slowly started to eat. Whilst it wasn't the best food he had ever tasted, Osamu appreciated the effort Atsumu went through to make him something that he could actually eat, and said in a small voice, "it's good." At this, Atsumu beamed, and Osamu decided that was the right thing to have said.

Later that evening, at 8:26pm was when Osamu's fever broke. Both the twins were both physically exhausted at this point, and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. Technically, there was nothing stopping Osamu from doing just that but he decided that there was something he had to do before he turned in for the night.

Osamu waited, until finally, the older twin entered the bedroom after having gotten sorted to sleep. As Atsumu crawled into his bed, and turned out the light, Osamu called out into the darkness.

"'Tsumu?" Osamu quietly spoke into the darkness.

"Yeah, 'Samu?" responded a tired voice.

"Thank you for looking after me today. I appreciate it," admitted Osamu, as he buried his head into his blankets.

"Don't worry about it. You're my brother, and I would do anything for you."

A smile formed on Osamu's face. The silence in the room remained, and Atsumu was just drifting off when he heard a smug voice saying, "I knew you cared about me really."

Atsumu's eye twitched. Of course his twin had to ruin the moment.

"Shut it, 'Samu"

"There's no need to get embarrassed, 'Tsumu"

"I said shut it! Go to sleep."

"Whatever," was followed by a snicker, and then silence as Osamu finally retired to the realm of dreams.

Atsumu smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first one shot so I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any requests :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some IwaOi hurt/comfort, in which Oikawa breaks down and Iwaizumi is there to comfort him.

"Shittykawa, let's go already!" Iwaizumi's deep voice resonated throughout the gym, seemingly worn out from the continuous volleyball practice.

"Not yet...There's still more time to practise!" Oikawa exclaimed, although anyone could see how exhausted he was.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were the only people left in the gym. The time was currently 6:50, and being winter, it was already pitch black outside. Everyone else on the team had left earlier, as official training ended at 5, and Iwaizumi was planning on leaving then to, eager to get home and have a warm shower to shut out the biting cold. Upon seeing Oikawa remaining on the court after everyone had left the room, however, he had simply sighed, said goodbye to his chance of leaving on time, and stepped over to where Oikawa was on the court to help him train. 

Now, however, Iwaizumi was ready to go. He was still cold, he had to walk home in the dark, and by the sounds of it, a storm was approaching, if the heavy rain was anything to go by. All he wanted was to go home, but of course all Oikawa would care about was training until his sets were perfection. 

Iwaizumi didn't understand it. Oikawa was already an incredible setter, and his skills had been acknowledged throughout most of Japan. So then why was he still so obsessed with being 'perfect'? With how smart Oikawa was, he surely should've realised by now that achieving perfection was impossible. 

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi called. Oikawa wouldn't look at him as he picked up another ball. "Oikawa!" Iwaizumi tried again, growing more frustrated with the setter. Still, he got no reaction out of the boy, as he seemed to be in a world of his own. Growling, Iwaizumi advanced towards Oikawa and forced him to turn around. "Oikawa-!" Iwaizumi started again, but abruptly stopped upon seeing the state he was in. 

"...Oikawa? What's wrong?" Iwaizumi questioned, in a much more gentle tone than what it previously was.

Oikawa was 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. Oikawa hardly ever cried, never wanting to seem vulnerable in front of other people. The sight shocked Iwaizumi, even making him slightly nervous. He hadn't seen Oikawa like this in a long time. A sniffling, trembling wreck, with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. To say Iwaizumi was worried was an understatement. 

"Hey, Oikawa, answer me. You're scaring me..." Iwaizumi trailed off, unsure of what had happened to provoke a reaction like this. There was still no answer from Oikawa, which greatly unsettled Iwaizumi. Taking a deep breath, he tried once more, "Oika- No, Tooru. You know you can tell me anything. I'm not gonna judge you or anything like that so please don't be afraid to say what going on. I'm always here for you, so please just let me in. This isn't like you. Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll do my best to help you. Please Tooru." 

It seemed that was all Oikawa needed to be pushed over the edge. Loud sobs ripped through the silent gym, as Oikawa's body shook viciously. "I-I-I'm s-sorry," Oikawa's voice trembled as he spoke. Iwaizumi hated to see him like this. "I-I know t-that I'm a b-burden, and y-y-you shouldn't h-have to put up wi-with me," Oikawa forced out, like it physically pained him to talk. 

Iwaizumi frowned at hearing the words, concerned as to why Oikawa would say something like that. "What are you talking about Tooru? You're not a burden. You never have been, and you never will be, you hear? Please don't say things like that about yourself," Iwaizumi tried to reassure Oikawa, but he seemed to not hear Iwaizumi, instead continuing to reveal his thoughts to him. 

"I-I know I'm a p-pain, and you shouldn't h-have to d-deal with me, but I-I can't help i-it. I need to be p-perfect! That's the o-only way we can w-win!" Oikawa stuttered. Iwaizumi's concern grew more (if that was even possible), and he tried once more to snap the setter out of his thoughts.

"Tooru, you're not a pain or a burden OK? Please don't think of yourself that way!" Alas, Iwaizumi's efforts were still not acknowledged as Oikawa's breathing picked up, and he continued to ramble. 

"P-Please don't hate m-me Iwa-chan. I couldn't b-bare it i-if you left because I w-wasn't perfect. I-I'll try to be b-better, just please don't l-leave-!" 

"Tooru-" 

"I-I'm so s-sorry Iwa-" 

"Tooru-!" 

"Please d-don't leave m-me!" 

"TOORU!" Iwaizumi shouted, and grabbed hold of Oikawa's shoulders. Oikawa gasped and looked directly into Iwaizumi's eyes. "Just stop, OK? Breathe," Iwaizumi instructed, and placed Oikawa's head on his chest so that he could hear his heartbeat. "Just breathe. It's gonna be OK. You're not a burden, and I could never hate you. Don't ever say things like that ever again, OK? They're not true, and I'm certainly never going to leave you. I love you, Tooru. Remember that. I could never hate you. No matter how much you annoy me at times, I would never hate you." Iwaizumi continued to quietly reassure Oikawa, and ran his hand through his chestnut, brown hair. Gradually, Oikawa's breathing calmed down to its original, steady rate, and the sound of heart-wrenching sobs subsided to. 

Hesitantly, Oikawa peered up to Iwaizumi, seemingly embarrassed, but mostly worn out from the whole ordeal. "Feeling better?" Iwaizumi questioned. 

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Iwa-chan. I'm sor-" Oikawa started, but was quickly cut off by Iwaizumi. 

"You better not apologise. That wasn't your fault, OK?" Iwaizumi stated clearly. Oikawa continued to stare, and eventually nodded in understanding. "Good," Iwaizumi continued, "just please, Tooru, promise me that you won't put that much pressure on yourself again? It doesn't matter if you're not perfect by your own standards. You're perfect to me." Realising that Iwaizumi just said that aloud, he started to blush. Hearing a quiet laugh, he turned to see Oikawa snickering at him. 

"Iwa-chan, who knew you could be so nice!" Oikawa beamed at him, as he wiped his eyes one last time of any remaining tears. 

Feeling extremely embarrassed, Iwaizumi's face heated up even more. 

"Aww, is Iwa-chan embarrassed? That's so cute!" Oikawa continued to tease Iwaizumi, snickering becoming louder. 

"Shut up, Shittykawa!" 

"Mean, Iwa-chan! I told you before not to call me that! My name is Oikawa!" 

"Whatever, Shittykawa" 

"Rude, Iwa-chan!" 

They both turned to stare at each other and both started to laugh together, basking in each others company. Iwaizumi was just glad that Oikawa was back to his regular self. Of course he would still keep an eye on him to make sure this didn't happen again, but for now, they were content. "Come on, Tooru. Let's get you home," Iwaizumi said, already picking up their bags. Oikawa smiled serenely at Iwaizumi, knowing that he would always stay by his side and support him. 

"OK, let's go." 

Oikawa linked his hand with Iwaizumi's, and together, they made their way out of the gym, leaving behind the remains of Oikawa's breakdown. 

That is, of course, until they realised it was still raining. 

"Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here is some IwaOi fluff :D Some IwaOi was requested by Olga, and so here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always feel free to leave a request! Thanks for reading =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some BokuAka, in which Akaashi has a nightmare, and Bokuto is there to make him feel better.

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 - 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘮 𝘐?

Akaashi stood within a dark, cold, black void, completely closed off from everyone and everything. Akaashi furrowed his brows. "Hello?" he tried to call out into the darkness, but there was no response. Akaashi was starting to grow uncomfortable.

Just where in the world was he? Where was everyone else? The last thing he remembered was being at the training camp with his team so they could train with other schools. So then, why wasn't his team here? Where was everyone? Where was Bokuto-san?

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥? 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤.

What?

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘜𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳𝘴.

Akaashi shook his head, not sure if what he was hearing was real. Who was even saying that, anyway? The voice didn't sound like anyone he had ever met before. Just what in the world was happening?

𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘧𝘶𝘭, 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?

Akaashi sharply inhaled. Desperate to find the source of the voice, he continued to look around the everlasting darkness, looking for something, anything, that could lead him to the sound. He soon realised, however, his attempts were futile, as everything was the same here. There was no way to find the voice.

Coming to a sinister realisation, his eyes widened dramatically, as he sharply inhaled once again and started to tremble.

There's no way to get out.

I'm trapped.

Now panicking, Akaashi whipped his head in all different directions, trying to see anything that could lead him out of this place...whatever it was.

He could feel the sting of tears prick the corner of his eyes as he turned his head to stare at what he thought was the floor.

I need to get out. I need to see everyone again. I need to see Bokuto-san again!

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘥.

Akaashi sharply snapped his head up at the sound of the voice tormenting him once again. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 

...No...

𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 

...No! 

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.

Th-thats not true! 

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺. 

I can't. I won't!

The tears has started streaming down Akaashi's cheeks in floods. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't true. There was no way it could be true! 

...Right?

𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳.

W-what? 

𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 

N-No. No! Wait a minute! 

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸.

Stop please! 

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦.

"STOP IT!" Akaashi screamed, his throat hoarse from sobbing loudly. He collapsed onto his knees, sobbing uncontrollably in anguish.

"Just stop it, please..." Akaashi trailed off in a seemingly broken voice.

\---------------------------

It was currently 1:09am in Tokyo, and Fukurodani was currently at a training camp with other skilled volleyball teams, including Nekoma and Karasuno. Most people were asleep at this point, however, it appeared that one setter was having a particularly troubling dream.

Akaashi was sweating and trembling, as he murmured incoherent words in his sleep. His breathing started to become erratic, and his body started to flail uncontrollably, desperate to be released from the torment his mind was being subjected to.

Unfortunately for Bokuto, who was sleeping peacefully beside Akaashi, a leg swung with full force into his side, causing him to yelp in pain and sit upright in a matter of seconds, being ubruptly pulled from sleep.

"Ow!" Bokuto exclaimed, clutching his side in pain. His head snapped round to face Akaashi, however, after hearing a faint whimpering emanating from the boy. "Akaashi?" he questioned, with concern lacing his voice.

The only response that resonated from Akaashi was a loud sob, accompanied with a desperate shout of "No!"

Bokuto was greatly concerned now, as he crawled across his sleeping mat to close the distance between him and Akaashi, so he was now leaning over the unconscious setter.

Tentatively, he placed a hand on Akaashi's shoulder, and tried to gently nudge him awake, to free his mind from the cruel world he was experiencing.

"Akaashi. Akaashi wake up." Bokuto said to the oblivious boy. Upon hearing this, Akaashi started to thrash even more, throwing his arms out and kicking his legs, as tears leaked down his face. 

Bokuto was starting to get desperate. With a beyond worried tone, he exclaimed, "it's just a dream! You're safe! Please Akaashi, wake up!" His attempts to rouse him were getting him nowhere, and he sighed frustratedly, feeling powerless.

Suddenly, Akaashi let out a heart-wrenching scream of "STOP IT" which shook Bokuto to the core, and after another strangled sob, proceeded to say in a much quieter voice, "just stop it, please".

By now, almost all of the team was awake, staring at the commotion unfolding before them, but Bokuto payed them no mind. With as much force as he could muster, he shook Akaashi again, and exclaimed in a much louder voice, "Akaashi, wake up!"

It seemed that was what was needed in order to finally wake the setter, as he screamed one final "NO!", and bolted into a ninety degree position. With strangled sobs still forcing their way out of his throat, Akaashi sat, paralysed with fear, and with his body still trembling wildly, like a leaf blowing in a storm.

Shakily, he turned his head to meet those golden orbs that were all too familiar.

"B-Bokuto-san?" he questioned, unsure of whether his mind was still playing tricks on him.

Gazing sadly at him, Bokuto slowly reached out to Akaashi and pulled him towards his chest, murmuring a soft, "yes Akaashi, it's me. I'm real. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now."

After 15 minutes of Akaashi laying with his head on Bokuto's firm but comfortable chest, he gradually started to compose himself, with his breathing evening out. He was still trembling, but it wasn't very visible anymore, and he was no longer sweating.

Seeing that Akaashi had calmed down, Bokuto gently asked Akaashi, "Are you OK? Do you want to talk about it?"

Akaashi frantically shook his head at this, not wanting to return to that dark nightmare that tormented his mind for what seemed like hours.

"That's OK. We can always talk about it later if you would like. You don't even have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to make sure that you are safe." Bokuto gently whispered with care, kissing Akaashi on the top of his black hair.

"Thank you Bokuto-san. I'm still a bit shaken up, but I think I will be alright now. I appreciate your help."

With a grin that could rival the brightness of the sun, Bokuto beamed at Akaashi. "It's no problem! I would do anything for you!"

Blushing slightly, Akaashi gave a weak laugh. "I would do anything for you as well, Bokuto-san" he admitted.

Giving him one last smile, Bokuto climbed back into his temporary bed. "We should get some sleep. It's getting late and we can't afford to lose any matches tomorrow, regardless of if they're only practice matches!"

The mention of sleep seemed to unsettle Akaashi, as he didn't want to return to that dark void again. However, Bokuto seemed to have predicted this reaction, and lifted up his blanket. Akaashi blankly stared at him, confused. Bokuto gazed at Akaashi, whispering, "come on and get in! It's cold..."

Stifling a laugh, Akaashi eagerly slid into the covers next to Bokuto, and hesitantly latched onto his chest, resting his head on it once again. Bokuto just smiled down at him, stroking his hair, making Akaashi feel drowzy.

"I'll wake you up if you start to have another nightmare. Just try and get some sleep," Bokuto whispered lovingly to Akaashi.

Exhausted, Akaashi just smiled, his eyes already closed, as he snuggled up to Bokuto's body heat. "Thank you, Bokuto-san. I love you," Akaashi trailed off, as he slipped into sleep.

Bokuto smiled, closing his eyes as well, and whispered back, "I love you to," before sleep finally dragged him under as well.

Akaashi didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love BokuAka, so I wanted to write something, but I had no idea what to write so I hope this is OK! I have just gone back to school so I will be quite busy with work (yay for A-Levels!), but I will try to update consistently. I plan to update at least a couple of times a week, but it could possibly be more, depending on how busy I am. As always thank you for reading, I really appreciate it, and feel free to leave any suggestions of what you want to see and I will do my best! :D Have a good day/night!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets injured, and the team is worried. Aka Karasuno fluff

It was a Friday afternoon, and every student at Karasuno was staring eagerly at the clock, willing the time to tick faster. The week had felt especially long due to exams, and all most people wanted was to go home and relax at the thought of no more exams to study for.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the school day had reached its conclusion, and students from all over bustled out of the doors to go home, wishing their friends a good weekend.

Instead of following the majority, however, a group of students from different year groups all gathered within the school's gymnasium.

Time for volleyball practice.

Kageyama and Hinata were busy racing each other around the gym, waiting until Ukai and Takeda arrived. Elsewhere within the gym, Tanaka and Nishinoya were both gushing over Kiyoko, whilst she talked to Yachi about her plans for the weekend, seemingly ignoring the two second years. Standing slightly away from them, Narita, Kinnoshita, and Ennoshita were talking to Sugawara about potential techniques they could use in matches. Daichi was busy scolding Kageyama and Hinata for wasting energy, and Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Asahi were all snickering over the sight before them.

After waiting for ten minutes, Ukai and Takeda finally arrived, making the team gather in a semi-circle and stare expectantly at their coach.

"Alright, listen up. I know it's Friday and you all want to go home and do things that teenagers your age like to do, but that doesn't mean you can slack off! I expect 100% from all of you, you hear?" Ukai demanded.

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright! For today, it would probably be best if we worked in receives. We haven't focused on them too much recently, and I don't want a simple skill like that to be forgotten. Then we can move onto some spiking and serving. Sound good?" Ukai asked the huddle of energetic students.

"Yes, sir!"

"Let's get started then! Everyone onto the court!"

So, that's how training started. Kageyama and Hinata stood on one side of the court, with Kageyama setting to Hinata, and Hinata spiking the ball to the other members on the team, so that they could receive them. Things were going smoothly, and despite being somewhat rusty at first, everyone was soon able to receive every spike that was sent to them, no matter how forceful.

Eventually, Kageyama and Hinata switched with Asahi and Sugawara so that the former two could practise their own receiving skills. Soon after, Ukai decided that the receiving was as good as it was going to get, and moved onto the next exercise - spiking.

"Yay!" Hinata exclaimed, practically vibrating where he stood. "I love spiking, it's one of my most favourite parts of volleyball!"

"We know, Hinata," came the collective response.

Hinata simply pouted and stuck his tongue at at the team.

Snickering and rolling his eyes at the boy, Sugawara soon stopped, and looked towards Kageyama, who was currently putting all his weight on one leg, with a worried glint in his eyes.

'Something isn't right' Sugawara thought, with a frown overtaking his features. 'He's been quite quiet since we started. Maybe his leg hurts? No, that can't be right, he was running around with Hinata before Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei got here. Then what is it?'

Seemingly oblivious to Sugawara's inner thought process, the team moved back onto the court to start on their spiking. Sugawara was making sure to keep a close eye on Kageyama, and because of this, he noticed how Kageyama winced and sharply inhaled as soon as he landed on his feet after spiking his set.

Once again, Sugawara frowned, and made a move to talk to the first year about it, but before he could even reach him, Ukai was once again calling the team back for a mini meeting.

"Good work, team. I know you want to go home, but we're almost done for today. We're just going to spend the last fifteen minutes serving, and then you can leave for the weekend."

"OK!" The Karasuno team responded, except for Kageyama, who was fidgeting in his spot, seemingly to relieve pain, and Sugawara, who was too worried about Kageyama to listen to what was being said.

As the team walked over to the space beside the court to line up, Sugawara witnessed Hinata creep over to Kageyama and whisper something to him. Kageyama seemed to be temporarily surprised, with his mouth dropping slightly, and shook his head, before composing himself, and saying something along the lines of, "don't be ridiculous, Hinata. I'm fine."

This made Sugawara narrow his eyes. What exactly did Hinata ask him? And why did he get the feeling that he knew Kageyama was lying, even though he hadn't heard the question?

One by one, the members of the team served the ball to the other side of the court, each with impressive ability and skill.

Yamaguchi went, then Hinata, and then it was Kageyama's turn.

As he stepped beind the white line, he spun the ball in his hands, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The setter then calmly reopened his dark blue orbs, and tossed the ball up into the air, running simultaneously.

As he jumped, his hand connected with the ball, sending it flying to the other side of the court, and smashing down on the ground, due to the sheer force Kageyama had applied to his serve.

Everyone stared in awe at his serve, but as soon as Kageyama landed, everything turned to chaos in a matter of seconds.

As soon as he made contact with the floor, the setter cried out in pain, and fell into a sitting position, holding his ankle close to him, all whilst clenching his eyes firmly closed.

Everyone seemed to be paralysed in shock, before Hinata's shriek of "KAGEYAMA!" snapped everyone back into reality. Shouts of "bro, are you OK?!" and "holy shit!" echoed throughout the room, as everyone rushed forward to the fallen boy. 

Ukai was next to him in an instant. "Kageyama, can you tell me where it hurts?"

Shakily, Kageyama pointed to a part of his ankle that looked slightly swollen. Ukai turned to the team urgently. "Can one of you go get an ice pack?"

"Don't worry, sir! Kiyoko has already left to get one!" Yachi reassured.

"Wow, Kiyoko's amazing!" Tanaka and Nishinoya both stated dreamily at the same time. Everyone rolled their eyes at the pair, before turning their attention back to the black haired boy, who was still holding his ankle in discomfort.

'That must be why he looked uncomfortable earlier.' Sugawara thought. 'I wish he told someone before this happened...' his thoughts trailed off, a feeling of sadness having washed over him.

"Kageyama, you idiot! I TOLD you to take a break if you were in pain but noooo of course you wouldn't listen to me, and now look what's happened!" Hinata exclaimed, waving his hands around like a mad man.

"Oh shut up, you moron!" Kageyama retorted, glaring back at him.

"You can't call me that anymore when YOU are clearly the moron who insisted on playing even though you were in pain!" Hinata smirked slightly, knowing he was right.

Kageyama growled, and looked ready to lunge at Hinata. He probably would have done to, if he could actually put weight on his ankle.

The rest of the team stared at the pair in amusement, as they continued to bicker, before Kiyoko walked back in with an ice pack in her hand, and a school nurse beside her.

The nurse examined the first year's ankle, determining it to be sprained.

"It should be healed within a few weeks, and then you should be alright to continue training. But under no circumstances will you be able to train before it heals, as that can cause further damage to your ankle." The nurse finished sternly.

As Kageyama started to protest, Ukai glowered at him, which made him scowl and turn away as Hinata snickered at him. This started another round of bickering between the two, as Takeda bowed to the nurse.

"Thank you for looking at his ankle. We will make sure it gets plenty of rest so that it can heal." He offered a sweet smile to her, and the nurse nodded before walking out.

"Well then," Ukai started, "we need to get you home then so you can start resting up that ankle! We need you to be in top condition so that we can get back to practising your freak quick."

Groaning slightly at the prospect of resting, Kageyama simply nodded, and allowed his arm to be put around Ukai's shoulder.

"Alright, do you think you can walk to my car, or do you need me to carry you?" Ukai inquired, seriously.

At this, Kageyama blushed furiously, whilst the rest of the team started to laugh, giggle, and snicker at the setter's embarrassment. Even Tsukishima was snickering, although it wasn't exactly a surprise since it was at Kageyama's expense. He loved seeing the so called 'King of the Court' get flustered.

"N-no. I can walk," Kageyama stuttered slightly after composing himself the best he could. 

"Alright then! If you need to stop, just let me know."

"Thank you, Coach."

"No problem."

As Kageyama and Ukai slowly made their way out of the gym, what with Kageyama limping, the rest of the team followed, laughing and joking with each other.

Even though a sprained ankle wasn't exactly ideal, no one could deny that the day turned out pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said I will try and update twice a week but I have tests all next week so I'm going to be revising a lot so Iay not be able to update straight away. But I will try! As always, thanks for reading, and leave any suggestions you have down in the comments. Have a good day/night, and stay safe :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inarizaki go to a training camp, and Suna and Osamu end up having to share a bed. SunaOsa.

'𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯?' Suna was currently thinking, as a warm, limp arm was draped over his chest. The owner of that arm was currently sound asleep next to Suna, in the same bed, slightly snoring. 

𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘥.

Suna blushed, upon thinking once again of the unfortunate turn of events that led to the current situation he was in.

Inarizaki had gone on a training camp all the way to Tokyo, to play against some strong teams, in the hopes of improving their volleyball skills.

Everyone had been excited on the coach, with Atsumu fantasising about all the strong teams they would face off again. Osamu, Suna, and Aran had been making jokes at his expense, and snickering when the setter had caught onto their antics, and had turned to the three with a bright red, flustered face and shouted at them to shut up.

However, that excitement soon died down, and was replaced with the exhaustion of such a long coach journey. It had taken a lot longer than they expected, and so the team instead decided to go straight to the hotel they would be staying in for the week. It was night time after all, and they had already gotten dinner beforehand, so they walked into the hotel entrance, eager to check in and spend the night on comfy mattresses.

Of course, there had to be complications first, though. Not that anyone expected them.

"We're very sorry!" The receptionist had all but shouted at them, appearing embarrassed as her face had steadily grew more flushed. "I-it appears that we have made a mistake with your rooms! Only one, though!" 

The team had looked to one another, confused, before Kita had spoken up. 

"What's the problem?" 

"Well," the receptionist had started, clearly embarrassed, "it appears that one of the rooms is a shared room, meaning two of you will have to spend the night together. We can refund the room, if you would like, but we have been fully booked out for the night. Again, we apologise for any inconvenience caused." The polite women had finished, with an apologetic smile. 

"Is that all?" Kita had inquired. At the nod of the women's head, Kita replied, "oh. Don't worry about it then, in that case."

The captain had turned around to face the rest of the team, and asked, "alright, Atsumu and Osamu, would you be ok sharing a room? It would make the most sense." 

Whilst Osamu had nodded his head in agreement, Atsumu promptly refused. 

"No way. I spend every night in the same room as him. I'm not spending this week with him as well. No way!" 

At this, the team had sighed at Atsumu's pettiness, before Suna has spoken up. 

"I don't mind sharing a room." 

Kita had turned his attention to Suna, with a genuine thankfulness in his eyes. 

"Thank you Suna. Well, now that that has been sorted, let's go to our rooms and get a good night's rest ready for tomorrow." 

As the team had started to walk up the stairs to the correct floor, Atsumu had clasped a hand on Suna's shoulder, and whispered "good luck" to him. At the time, Suna had frowned, clearly not knowing what he was talking about.

When Osamu and Suna had entered the room together, they promptly stopped at the sight of the cosy room, and the one bed situated in the corner. 

The one bed. 

A singular bed. 

The way the receptionist had been talking made it seem like the room was shared, but they would both have a bed to themselves. Clearly they had thought wrong, as the singular bed stared back at them. 

"Well, it's not what we expected, but it can't be too bad, right?" Osamu had offhandedly stated, closing the door, and walking past the bed - singular bed - to get ready to sleep.

Once both of the rooms' occupants had gotten ready to enter the realm of sleep, Osamu had slipped into the covers, facing the wall, and Suna had hesitantly slipped into the bed next to him. 

That's how Suna had found himself in his current position. When Atsumu had declined the offer of staying in the shared room with his twin, Suna has jumped at the chance. He had developed a bit of a crush towards the younger twin, and had hoped sharing a room would allow the two to grow close enough that Suna would be able to confess his feelings. 

Oh, how he regretted his decision now. 

Another kick to his side had Suna groaning in discomfort. '𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬' Suna thought, slightly bitter at the fact that Osamu wouldn't say 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭. Suna never would have dreamed that Osamu kicked in his sleep, and certainly didn't think he was a heavy sleeper. 

Another hour passed, and it was currently one in the morning. Suna was 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥, and his body was screaming for sleep, but everytime he tried to achieve that goal, Osamu would obnoxiously move again, making the former reluctantly open his eyes again. 

'𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩' Suna thought. 

Suna blushed again, as an idea struck him. He internally contemplated whether or not to go through with it, but when a fist collided with his stomach, causing Suna to jolt forward slightly, he narrowed his eyes, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Osamu. 

Unconsciously, Osamu immediately moved forward towards Suna's chest, until Suna was practically curled around him. In the position they were now in, Osamu wouldn't be able to move around as much, and he definitely wouldn't be able to hit or kick him anymore. 

But now a new set of problems had arsied, with one being the way Suna was currently blushing madly. His best friend, who he had recently developed a crush on, was now comfortably tucked under chin, with his head on his chest, snoring and drooling slightly. 

Suna couldn't believe what was happening to him. 

"Mmm.." 

Suna froze, as Osamu began to stir. 

"...Suna?" Osamu's groggy voice filled the room. Suna was panicking, as he realised how weird this would look to the half-asleep boy. 

"Y-yeah?" Suna responded, trying (and failing) to keep his voice calm. 

When he didn't receive an answer back, Suna frowned, and peered down at the spiker's face. His eyes were closed and he was clearly still asleep. 

"Suna.." Osamu said again, and Suna froze yet again as he anticipated those closed eyes to open and push him away. But that never happened. 

'𝘐𝘴 𝘖𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘶 - 𝘪𝘴 𝘖𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘶 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨?'

If Suna didn't think Osamu was the type of person who would move around in his sleep, and certainly didn't think he was a heavy sleeper, then he never in a million years would have thought that Osamu talked in his sleep. 

It was weird, quite frankly, seeing such a side to Osamu. Suna would be lying, though, if he said he didn't find it endearing (you know, minus the kicking).

"Mhm...you know how much...how much I love you, right?" Osamu carefully said, despite being outside the realm of reality. 

An audible gasp escaped Suna as he felt that familiar heat wash over his face once again. Did Osamu just say what he though he did? 

Oblivious to Suna's current freak-out, Osamu simply smiled, pulled himself as close as physically possible to Suna, and continued to snore away. 

𝘈𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘐'𝘮 𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨...

As Suna's thoughts trailed off, he realised just how tired he truly was. So, with Osamu safely tucked under him, Suna gently stroked his dyed hair, and slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep. 

Of course, when the morning had come, Suna had been ready to explain everything to Osamu, from him kicking Suna in his sleep, to Suna having to practically hug him to restrain his movements.

Suprisingly, Osamu had just giggled at the situation (since when did Osamu giggle?!), and, before Suna had a chance to say anything, simply said, "you know, you make a pretty comfy pillow Suna." 

With that, Osamu crawled over the taller boy, out of bed, and entered the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Suna stared at where the door had just closed, and suddenly exploded into a blush, which made his entire face light up.

That's when realisation struck him. 

'𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪s.'

From their respective rooms, the members of Inarizaki frowned when they heard a loud, muffled scream from Suna, followed by a quieter, but still audible, snicker from Osamu. 

They all simultaneously shook their heads, all thinking the same thing. 

'𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, but I have had tests all week at school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, if you have any requests, leave them in the comments :) Have a good day/evening/night, and stay safe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has a panic attack, and Bokuto gets him through it. BokuAka.

The chaos had started when Bokuto walked into the gym. Or rather, Bokuto became aware that something wasn't right when he entered the gym, if the shouts of, "oh crap", and, "please breathe!" were anything to go by.

Confused as to what was happening, Bokuto furrowed his brows and walked further into the gym, until a small group of people near the corner of the gym was visible. Their managers and their coach currently weren't present, as they had other things to deal with. Or something like that. Bokuto wasn't exactly listening when they were told.

Within the small group of people, Komi, Konoha, and Sarukui stood, clearly panicking. Over what, Bokuto didn't know.

"What's going on?" Bokuto questioned, thoroughly confused about the scene playing out in front of him. Upon hearing the captain's voice, Komi shot around, relief filling his eyes when they saw Bokuto standing there. Konoha and Sarukui were still preoccupied, frantically saying, "it's gonna be ok, just breathe. Please breathe."

"Bokuto! Thank goodness you're here. We need you to help!" Komi exclaimed, as he closed the distance between himself and the ace.

"What's happening?" Bokuto inquired, seriously, which was very unusual for the normally light-hearted boy.

"It's Akaashi! Come on, there's no time to explain!"

"What's wrong with Aka-" Bokuto started, worried, when a loud sob cut him off. Eyes widening, and panic starting to rise within him, Bokuto ran over to where Konoha and Sarukui were stood.

Sure enough, Akaashi was stood, shaking like a leaf, with large tears running down his cheeks. He was clearly struggling to breathe, and loud, strangled sobs tore out of his throat. A desperate gasp followed every sob, as his body frantically fought to breathe in.

Bokuto didn't quite know what to do. He had seen panic attacks before, even suffered a couple himself, but nothing as bad as this. Bokuto didn't even know Akaashi suffered from panic attacks, but he supposed in a way it made sense - Akaashi always seemed to be fidgeting, fiddling with his hands. He also knew his home life wasn't the best, as his parents tended to put a lot of pressure on him seeing as Akaashi was an only child. His parents expected 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. Nothing more, nothing less. Dealing with all of that couldn't have been easy, especially on top of the stress he was under from school. Considering all of that, it's really no wonder this was happening - with all that stress building up inside of him, it was inevitable, really.

Another heart-wrenching sob pulled Bokuto's mind back into the present, and he quickly concentrated on the matter at hand. Getting Akaashi to breathe was top priority.

"Akaashi? Can you here me?" Bokuto gently inquired. There was no response from the terrified boy to Bokuto's question. Akaashi wouldn't even look at him.

"Is he grounded at all?" Bokuto asked the others, without taking his eyes of Akaashi.

"I-I don't know. I don't think so? Honestly, I don't think he could even hear us." Konoha replied instantly, desperately looking between Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Shit," Bokuto murmured, "what even happened?"

"It all happened so fast, so I'm not really sure of all the details. Komi, Sarukui, and I were all waiting in here for the rest of the team when Akaashi walked in. We could tell straight away that something waa wrong, but we didn't know what exactly. He just seemed off. He didn't respond to us when we called his name, and when we walked over to him, he just kinda... Panicked. Nothing we were saying was getting through to him!" Konoha finished, upset and worried for his friend.

Bokuto looked back over to Akaashi, and tried again, "Akaashi? I'm gonna need you to try to breathe, ok? Can you do that for me?"

The pained sobs and frantic gasps weren't ceasing in the slightest. If Bokuto couldn't get Akaashi to breathe, he would end up fainting, and Bokuto definitely didn't want that to happen. He wouldn't let it get that far. Hesitantly, Bokuto laid a gentle hand on Akaashi's trembling shoulder.

Probably not the best decision he could have made.

As soon as his hand came into contact with Akaashi, his head shot up, and with a loud gasp, his body rocketed backwards. Unfortunately, the gym's wall was directly behind him, and his back ended up slamming into it, knocking any air out of him, as he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Crap!" Bokuto shouted in surprise, and he could distinctly hear the other third years expressing their shock as well, with comments such as, "Bokuto!", and, "Oh, shit" being thrown around.

Bokuto crouched down next to Akaashi, where he was a whimpering mess, and went to place a hand on his knee, but thought better of it, and instead opted to talk to him more.

"Akaashi? Can you hear me?"

At the sound of his name, the setter's head lifted and he made eye contact with Bokuto. Unlike before, Akaashi's eyes seemed to focus on Bokuto, and upon seeing him, some familiarity washed into them. He was still struggling to breathe, but he wasn't sobbing as much anymore, and he at least seemed to 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘦 Bokuto now. This was good. It was a step in the right direction to calm Akaashi down.

Bokuto grinned slightly at him to reassure him.

"Hey, Akaashi. It's me, Bokuto. You're going to be ok, but I need you to breathe. Can you do that for me?"

Akaashi, in a small, raspy voice, said, "B-Bokuto-san?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to help you through this, ok?"

Confusion flooded Akaashi, as his laboured breathing persisted. Turning his head to the side, Akaashi looked around in distress.

"W-what's ha-happening?" Akaashi asked, in a scared voice. Bokuto's heart was breaking. Akaashi's breathing was starting to pick back up again, so Bokuto had to act fast.

"Hey, Akaashi, look at me. It's fine, you're safe, alright?"

Akaashi wouldn't look at him.

"Come on, Akaashi, please just look at me. You will get through this. I know it's scary, but you have to trust me."

Akaashi started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, murmuring inaudible words, seemingly not hearing Bokuto.

"Look at me, Akaashi. Please."

Still nothing.

In desperation, Bokuto used his last resort, hoping it would get some sort of reaction without him having to touch him again.

"Keiji, please look at me."

Hearing his given name was unexpected, and it was enough to snap Akaashi out of his little daze, as he swiftly turned his head back to Bokuto.

"Ok, good. Now, I'm going to need you to listen to me, ok? I want you to breathe in through your nose for three, and out through your mouth for three. Like this."

Bokuto then proceeded to demonstrate his breathing to Akaashi.

"Think you can try that for me?"

Akaashi whimpered, and shakily replied, "I-I can't, B-Bokuto-s-san." Bokuto looked at him with sympathy.

"I know it's hard, but could you please try for me?"

After a few seconds, Akaashi hesitantly nodded his head, whispering, "I'll try."

Bokuto smiled at him, and moved forward to close the small distance between them. Bokuto moved his hands so that Akaashi could see exactly what he was doing, and he carefully maneuvered Akaashi's head to his broad chest. Once Akaashi's ear was pressed up against him, Bokuto spoke again.

"Hear my heartbeat? Just listen to that, and breathe with me. It'll be over soon, I promise."

"Bokuto-san, I-I'm so s-sorry, you shouldn't have to d-deal with this," Akaashi's fragile voice whispered.

Bokuto frowned, and shifted slightly to a more comfortable position.

"Hey, don't apologise, alright? This isn't your fault. I'll always be there for you. For anything you need. I promise."

Akaashi nestled closer to Bokuto, continuing to breathe in and out how Bokuto had told him to. In response, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi just a bit tighter. He started to stroke his hair, which seemed to help in calming Akaashi down.

Eventually, Akaashi's breathing had finally evened out, and he slumped against Bokuto in exhaustion.

Bokuto sighed in relief, thankful that the worst of it was over. He turned to look at Konoha, but stopped when he didn't see him where he originally was. Komi and Sarukui were also missing, and Bokuto could only guess that they had left the room when Bokuto had been too busy calming Akaashi down to notice. Maybe they went to stop other people from entering the gym, not wanting to cause more panic. Whatever the reason, Bokuto was glad that him and Akaashi were alone now.

"You feeling slightly better?" Bokuto asked gently, after a few minutes of silence.

Akaashi nodded his head against his chest, reluctant to move.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, Bokuto-san."

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to!" Bokuto added on, not wanting to pressure Akaashi into talking if he wasn't comfortable doing so.

"No, it's fine, I just- I don't really know what caused it, exactly. I think a lot of stress has been building up recently and I guess it was just too much for me to handle."

Bokuto looked down in sadness. "You know you can come to me about anything, right? Anytime you need me, even if it's at two in the morning, I'll be there for you. Always. I don't want you to feel as if you have no one to turn to, and I don't want you to bottle things up. It's not healthy, Akaashi. So anytime you need to talk, you can come to me, alright?"

Akaashi huffed out a small laugh, and pulled away from Bokuto slightly so that he could see his face. There was a bright smile on it, and Akaashi couldn't help but smile back.

Bokuto truly was amazing, and Akaashi felt so grateful to have him in his life.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san. I'm not promising that I'll come to you about everything, but I will try. I've never talked to people about the way I feel before, so it may be hard to start with, but I'll try my hardest."

Bokuto beamed at Akaashi's honesty, so much so that Akaashi had to wince. Bokuto really was like the sun.

"That's all I can ask for! Now, do you need anything at all?"

Akaashi hummed, thinking, before asking Bokuto for some water.

"Of course I'll get you some water!" and so, Bokuto rushed to go get him his water bottle.

Akaashi giggled, as he watched on.

\----------------------------

After the day's events, practice had been called off, and Bokuto had taken Akaashi home.

Seeing as Akaashi was exhausted, as soon as they entered the house, Akaashi went straight upstairs to his room, and flopped onto his bed.

Bokuto stood there, watching as Akaashi slid underneath the covers, and shifted slightly, before saying, "alright, I better get going then. I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Bokuto-san, don't be ridiculous. You aren't intruding. In fact, I'd like you to stay."

"You do?"

"Yes. Please?"

Akaashi was too hard to resist when he looked like that, with wide eyes and a small pout. Anyway, who was Bokuto to say no after what had happened?

"Ok, then. Move over."

Akaashi let out a small laugh, and shuffled back slightly, only to latch onto Bokuto when he got underneath the covers.

"Thank you for helping me today, Bokuto-san. I really appreciate it."

"It's fine Akaashi. I would do it again in a heartbeat if I had to."

Akaashi only smiled, and snuggled closed to Bokuto.

As Akaashi's breathing evened out, and he retired to the realm of sleep, Bokuto watched him, with a softness in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Keiji."

With a gentle kiss to Akaashi's forehead, Bokuto started to drift off. Before he lost consciousness entirely, he could've sworn he heard a sleepy voice saying back, "I love you to, Koutarou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you have any requests, leave them down in the comments. As always, have a great day/evening/night, and stay safe! :D


End file.
